


Growing Up

by TonyPotts



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boyfriends, Canon Relationships, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Husbands, Kids, M/M, Teens, This is kinda cringe, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPotts/pseuds/TonyPotts
Summary: A short story on Billy and Teddy growing up together. (No powers)





	Growing Up

As kids

"Teddy, pass" Teddy threw the frisbee over to his new friend and now cuddle buddy.  
The boys met from their parents hanging out that day and both of them knew instantly that they would be best friends.

The boys giggled as they were running around the field, now and then chasing each other. Their parents smiled at how well their children were getting along. Both boys had a lot in common, being interested in technology especially at such a young age.

\--------------------

Early Teens

"C'mon please help me!" 

"Can't you do it yourself Billy? It's not that hard" Teddy chuckled as his friend struggled on his homework. He’d been falling behind lately with his classes for an unknown reason.

"I won't cuddle with you if you don't help me" Billy knew this would work. The other boy quickly jumped over to his bestfriend and help him out.

*Time skip*

As Billy cuddled into Teddy’s arms, he felt strange. He closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep, truing to get rid of the confusing thoughts in his head.

\--------------------

Late teens

"Tee" Billy says patting his bed for him to come sit down.

"Yeah, whats wrong?" 

"I think I'm gay.." Teddy smiles at his friend.

"But that's not all" Billy sighs.

"I like someone yet I don’t know whether they like me back” Teddy looks at him.

"Is he maybe standing right in front of you?” 

"Umm.. what? No..”

Teddy laughed at his friend as he tried to cover up the obvious blush forming across his face.

“Hey calm down, i like you 

\--------------------

Adults

"Billy!" Teddy yelled to his boyfriend.  
"Yes, what's up?" He comes up to his boyfriend kinda confused. Teddy goes down onto the floor and pulls out a ring.

(I'm not gonna type out what he said to him😂)

"So, will you marry me" he looked up to his shocked boyfriend.

"Omg yes!!" Billy quickly hugs his fiancé and lets the ring be placed onto his finger.

"I love you so much Bee”

"I love you to Tee"

\-------------------- 

"Billy can i ask you something” he pats his bed for his husband to sit down

"Whats up? This better not be another ‘Can we get a puppy’ cause we already have 2 and that’s enough to handle at the moment” Teddy laughed at his husband and shook his head.

“Nah this one is even better, would you ever want a kid with me?” 

“Umm i mean yeah of course i would” He smiled at this and squashed his husband in a tight hug.

“Ok, you can let go now” Billy smiled at him and stood up.

“So, let’s get going to the adoption centre then. Don’t wanna leave it too late” Teddy’s eyes widened and he quickly stood up and kissed his husband.  
“You literally are the best oh my god i love you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an old oneshot i made in 2018 on my wattpad. It was really cringe so I’ve decided to make it better and i also changed the characters cause this fits Billy and Teddy better than who it originally was lmao.


End file.
